Twist of Fate No Scratch That Time!
by thatgryffindorgirl
Summary: Harry is left badly beaten by the dursleys and fighting for his life Hermione finds him just in time! read for Dumbly Bashing and more :P Pairings: HP/HG RW/LL, And Many Others....
1. Twist Of Fate No Scratch That Time

Twist Of...Fate... No Scratch That.. Time!

**A/N is Hedwig a girl or a boy if i remember correctly Hedwig was a girl but could someone clarify that for me thanks)**

**A/N – writing in italics is a letter and normal writing is speech/ narration bold is A/N or Change Of POV**

**(Hermione POV)**

Hermione Jane Granger looked around the room nervously, her best friend for 5 years, Harry James Potter (the boy who lived) was in a muggle hospital fighting for his life after receiving severe beatings from the Dursleys. When thinking of his sick minded horrible twisted relatives she broke down i tears hoping harry would be alright Sitting down she wrote an owl to Ron to explain why harry had not been able to arrive at the burrow. Hedwig had arrived about a hour or so before Harry had been beaten telling her everything about his life it seemed there was nothing left unsaid. so she had run got her coat and got her dad to drive her to Harry's because she felt he would need her urgently and how right she had been. She was now at the hospital sitting next to harry stoking his forhead and holding his hand (not while writing the letter)

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you and your family doing? What have Gred and Forge (Fred and George) been up to? They are always playing pranks, hoping you haven't been on the end of one of theses unfortunate pranks!_

_On to the reason i started writing this, i hope your sitting down when you read this cause your gonna be a. Angry and upset b. Upset and worried or c. All of them. Well Here it is Harry's in St. James Hospital fighting for his life after receiving horrid beatings from his uncle, aunt and cousin. His body had gone into a fit after one of the beating, how i know that is because i saw him lying there twitching uncontrollably after that beating ; there was blood all over the floor and it was obvious that his body had been whipped and kicked and punched till it couldn't take it. Tell your parents that if they want to see harry that i will be up at the hospital by the time they arrive there and that they are welcome to come and see him, right now he needs his family... no not the dursleys, Us. To be honest i think we are the closest thing to family he has and i wont take it away from him after all the torment and bullying he went through not to mention he spent most of his life locked up under the stairs unloved. _

_Hope to see you soon, Hermione._

She gave Hedwig the letter and she flew off into the nights sky knowing exactly where to go.

**(Harry POV)**

All Harry could see and feel was a darkness, every time he tried to move something blocked him same with sight,smell and touch yet he could hear, he could just make a faint cry, the cry sounded familiar to him it belonged to his beautiful best friend Hermione Jane Granger, at that moment he wished he could see to see her unruly brown curls and deep chocolate coloured eyes. He could hear she was trying to say something to him but he couldn't work it out very well what he did get was "oh.... sooner...stop... stupid...die...chance... him" that baffled him so much what was she talking about

**(Ron POV)**

Ron was feeling down and worried his male best friend was late. He knew he was second best to harry but still he usually showed up on time. Ron perked up a bit as he saw Hedwig "ah finally hes telling me why he got held up, hey Hedwig you got a letter for me?". As he opened up the letter he got confused the page was tear stained and it was in Hermione's writing as he read his eyes grew big in shock, fear and worry he wrote back quickly in his usual messy handwriting.

_Dear Hermione,_

_My family and i are great thank you what about yours and yourself? Fred and George have been up to there usual mischief and yes i have been on the end of quite a few pranks (_he laughed to himself he knew that Fred and George had no idea what Hermione's punch was like, only Draco had felt that and Harry and Ron had watched, it was amazing yet scary.)_ your right i defiantly needed to sit down because Oh, oh dear thats terrible, why would his family do that to him, well don't worry we will be down there right away. Again your right, how many times have i said that cause Ive lost count. We are the closest thing to family he has! And we as his 'family' need to be there for him so as soon as i finish writing this we will be on our way to the hospital. _

_See you soon, Ron_

**(Hermione POV)**

Hermione sat there waiting for the Weasleys nervously, poor Harry was in such a state she knew that molly would try smother him but what he really needed was peace to heal and get fit again. As she stroked his hair she said to him thinking he couldn't hear her ""oh if only id got there sooner i might have been able to stop them and safe harry from his stupid relatives you know what i don't think they deserve to be called any sort of family right now, i hope they die. i know i don't have a a chance with him but i really like him if only i had the guts to tell him" Her heart was beating ten to the dozen as she looked at his battered tired body poor soul she thought all he ever did was try you save the world but he forgot to save himself.

How You Like it Thats the first chap. Want it to be a T rating or a M rating?

R&R

Twilightbbe11


	2. Things Only Time Can Tell

**A Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That...Time!**

**A/N Hey again hope you like this chapter **

**A/N Ohh Yeah Sirius didn't die **

_**Previously In Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That....Time!**_

Hermione sat there waiting for the Weasleys nervously. Poor Harry was in such a state, Hermione knew that Molly would try smother him, but what he really needed was peace to heal and to get fit again. As she stroked his hair she said things to him, thinking he couldn't hear her, "Oh if only I'd gotten there sooner! I might have been able to stop them and keep Harry safe! Safe from his stupid relatives! ...I don't think they deserve to be called any sort of family right now – I hope they die! I know I don't have a chance with him but I really like him. If only i had the guts to tell him..." Her heart was beating ten to the dozen as she looked at his battered tired body. _Poor soul_, she thought, _All he ever did was try you save the world but he forgot to save himself_.

**Chapter Two – Things Only Time Can Tell**

Hermione sat at Harry's bedside, humming to him quietly. The Weasleys had arrived a while ago and even Fred and George couldn't lift the gloom and tension from the atmosphere. Molly was talking to the nurses about getting Harry moved to St. Mungo's Hospital – the magical hospital. Unfortunately, the nurses were having none of it. Hermione knew that it would be best for Harry to go to St. Mungo's, yet part of her said it was best for him to stay here. She shook off the thought, mislaying it somewhere in her mind. Skimming her eyes round the room, Hermione saw many serious faces. Even Sirius, one of the marauders had a gravely serious look on him. Sirius was a fun, loving, mischievous, friendly guy and it seemed out of place for his character. Hermione's eyes started to water, Harry had lost basically everything he had loved and yet, in his sleep, he looked so serene and peaceful. He almost looked like a totally different person, different to when he was always having to save the world. He had never ever got a day off, whether it was saving the world or serving his vile relatives. As everyone saw the tears rolling down Hermione's face they jumped up and dashed over to her, hugging her, telling her Harry would be okay, even though they weren't so sure of it themselves. "How do you know that he'll be okay?" Hermione stated through her tears, stuttering on some of her words as she tried not to cry even more.

Sirius was the only one brave enough to answer, "..I-I don't know. But I feel he'll be fine. We just have to stay strong. Hermione, if he's going to see this through – to come back for anyone, its you! I've seen the way he looks at you, Hermione. Your just too silly to see it yourself."

" But... why would he look at me? He likes Ginny and Cho... right?" Hermione turned to Ginny for a confirmation. But Ginny only shook her head furiously.

"No Hermione, he never really liked me... or Cho! His thoughts, his eyes, and his heart were always set on you!" Ginny angrily replied. After that Hermione went silent, thinking it all over in her mind. Had she really that stupid to miss all that? She thought she was smart! She let her thoughts brood. In fact, everyone looked quite annoyed for not noticing. So she looked at Harry and started playing with his hair again. Feeling everyone's gaze leave her, she felt it okay to look up.

"Sorry I'm late! I had business to sort out at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said in one quick breath. Hermione suddenly felt the need to stand up. She had to confront him for leaving Harry with the Dursleys.

"You!..." Hermione screamed at him, "You left Harry there without checking whether if he was okay or not! Are you happy that it's come to this? This is the result of leaving him there!" She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. But these were angry tears. "It's your fault – It's your fault!" she repeated again and again getting more and more quiet until her voice was no longer loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Calm down Miss Granger, I did it for his own good!" Dumbledore quickly replied.

"For his own good?!" Hermione screamed at him. She suddenly punched the old wizard in the chest, "Harry being in here?! Is that for his own flipping good?! You know what's odd?! You and your 'for his own good' and 'the greater good'! It's not needed!" Hermione was finished, she was tired and angry. She sat down and Dumbledore only stood there shocked, like he had not expected that. He had no more to say except...

"I'm sorry about everything Miss Granger, there's not a thing I wouldn't do differently now if I had the chance. But that chance is gone, so I'll have to live with the decisions I've made." Now it was Hermione who was shocked. She was still angry, but shocked at his kind words. She of all people knew the extensive damage of his mistakes. She'd seen it, and nothing could remove her memories of the blood filled room. With Harry on the floor with his obese, greedy, vile uncle standing over him with a whip in his hand. The memory of Harry's eyes looking up at her in embarrassment and pity before he blacked out.

There was a long silence after that, until Molly Weasley said, "Why don't we all get something nice to eat? We can talk about this somewhere else, where we know no-one could be listening to this." She looked warily round the room, as if looking for Death Eaters.

"I hate Voldemort..." Ron blurted out. Everyone was shocked, he had always been too scared to say Voldemort's name, even after Hermione managed to. "What? I said Voldemort, I don't really feel scared anymore. You see, with Harry here, I realised that we shouldn't be scared of him." And that was one of Ron's wisest moments.

Thanks For Reading

R&R

Twilightbbe11


	3. Decisions

**A Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That...Time!**

_**Previously In Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That....Time!**_

"You!..." Hermione screamed at him, "You left Harry there without checking whether if he was okay or not! Are you happy that it's come to this? This is the result of leaving him there!"

"Calm down Miss Granger, I did it for his own good!" Dumbledore quickly replied.

"For his own good?!" Hermione screamed at him

"I'm sorry about everything Miss Granger."

Why don't we all get something nice to eat? We can talk about this somewhere else, where we know no-one could be listening to this."

"I hate Voldemort..." Ron blurted out. Everyone was shocked.

And that was one of Ron's wisest moments.

**Chapter Three – Decisions**

Draco sat down, shivering in his cold room; it was Midnight. He had heard from his father that Potter was in a Muggle hospital. His father had sounded so pleased about this, it made him feel sick. He didn't like Potter, but he didn't exactly hate him either. Most of the teases, threats and all around being mean was to do with the fact that his father had been ordering him to. Every time Draco came back from Hogwarts it was the same old thing: '_Harry Potter: give him hell, and his annoying bunch of friends too. Especially the mud-blood._' Draco hated the word mud-blood, he was so much like his mother.

One thing he especially hated were the Death Eaters. They made him cringe as he thought of what his father told him they did – kill people, rape women, torture innocent souls. The list of terrible things went on and on but Draco did not feel in the mood to recite them all. That was when Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy decided he had enough of his deceitful, arrogant, disgusting father.

He had known for a long time that he would have to choose between standing by Voldemort, or by Harry and Dumbledore. Silently he got up and started packing his bags. He would go to Sirius' house as he knew that it was 12 Grimmauld Place where the Order of the Phoenix was stationed. He had kept that from his father and he now knew why. When he finished packing he crept down stairs, lit the fire, got some floo powder, and whispered, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place". Swaying out of the fire at Grimmauld Place he laughed knowing that his parents didn't even know he was gone. This alerted Sirius and he can running down the stairs in dog form, barking all the way down. Draco went up to the dog laughing with a kind smile and patted him, "Hey Sirius, how are you?" he asked, his words kind and soft. This confused Sirius a lot. So He got up and transformed back into a human.

"Draco, what the hell? Is that you?" he asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Um... yeah, it's me. I decided that I've had enough of my father." he paused and muttered, "Arrogant tosser," that made Sirius smile for a second then he went back to looking confused and serious.

"Well, why don't you sit down and have a drink? It's cold outside, you know. How about a nice hot chocolate?" Sirius asked a small fake smile forming on his lips.

"Sure," Draco replied. It was a while before Sirius got back, but when he came back he had two mugs, one in each hand. He passed Draco one before having a sip out of his own. They started talking about why Draco had left, why he was at Sirius' place, and most of all why he chose to fight with the light side. Unknown to Draco, Sirius had put veritaserum into his drink, so that Sirius could tell whether or not he was telling the truth. After Draco finished his drink, Sirius only felt it was right to tell him that he had spiked the drink with veritaserum.

Hermione sat there quietly waiting. Sirius and Ron had gone home long ago, so she decided that if no one was there and able to hear her, she would listen to her music. She leaned down to her bag and grabbed her iPod. Turning it on, she listened to the song which came on automatically, "I'm Only Me When I'm With You" by Taylor Swift. She liked Taylor Swift as she could relate to most of her songs, especially this one and "Teardrops On My Guitar". She started to hum along to the tune quietly, then when the lyrics started she started singing softly to Harry.

"_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets, all my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you, oh, yeah"

She knew the tune and song so well it was effortless for her to sing along. The only thing she could bring to mind that she had trouble in was quiddich, Harry's favourite sport. She made a promise to herself that when he woke up and was back in full health she would get him to teach her properly how to play the sport herself.

"You know, you're a really good singer," Draco whispered. Hermione jumped, he actually complemented her and what was he doing here anyway

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked in a icy tone.

Sirius decided it was time to jump in to the situation before she did what she had done the day before with Dumbledore, "Whoa, Hermione, he's apologized for all his rude behaviour. He's now fighting with us. He admitted his loyalty... while under the effects of veritaserum." Sirius quickly said, trying to calm her down. "Oh yeah, you sounded really good just then... singing... I'm sure even unconscious Harry loved it," he smiled knowing that mentioning Harry would distract her. Draco walked up towards Harry's bed and sighed. He started to apologize, even though Harry was unconscious, "I'm so sorry..." he paused not knowing whether or not to use Harry's first name "...Harry.... I hope you don't mind if I call you Harry. Anyway, I was taking orders from my father to be mean and I've left home to fight for the light," he paused again this time getting his thoughts together, "I hope you can at least think about forgiving me." With that, Draco disapparated away, back to Grimmauld place with Sirius following straight after him. Hermione let out a sigh which turned into a yawn, as she was extremely tired. She slumped down her head resting gently on the side of the bed she fell asleep in a sitting position.

Harry could feel Hermione slip down and settle her head gently on the edge of his hospital bed. He started fighting with his body and mind to wake himself up. His eyes began to flutter open, everything was too bright for him and he had to firmly shut his eyes again. It took a few minutes but he got used to the brightness and everything came into view, Hermione was resting gently on the side of his bed, her head on her arms and legs underneath her. He moved, his legs were stiff as were his arms, and he picked her up and brought her to the hospital bed. He gently laid her down, careful not to stir her, and sighed. He moved a curl of chestnut brown hair from her face and looked at her sweet, innocent, beautiful sleeping face.

Thanks For Reading

R&R

Twilightbbe11


	4. Open Your Eyes

**A Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That...Time!**

_**Previously In Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That....Time!**_

Harry could feel Hermione slip down and settle her head gently on the edge of his hospital bed. He started fighting with his body and mind to wake himself up. His eyes began to flutter open, everything was too bright for him and he had to firmly shut his eyes again. It took a few minutes but he got used to the brightness and everything came into view, Hermione was resting gently on the side of his bed, her head on her arms and legs underneath her. He moved, his legs were stiff as were his arms, and he picked her up and brought her to the hospital bed. He gently laid her down, careful not to stir her, and sighed. He moved a curl of chestnut brown hair from her face and looked at her sweet, innocent, beautiful sleeping face.

**Chapter Four – Open Your Eyes**

It had been hours after Harry had finally woken up. He then had fallen asleep with Hermione in his arms, both sleeping peacefully. As Hermione woke up she started rubbing at her eyes, she looked around confused.

"Didn't I fall asleep on the floor last night?" she asked herself, shaking her head trying to remember. In the corner of her eye, she saw Harry with his arm still resting over her. She screamed loudly and Harry shot up, also rubbing his eyes to wake up fully.

"Hermione! Go back to sleep please!" he pleaded, she did look very tired. Hermione was too shocked to go back to sleep. Harry had woken up. When? And for how long? At that moment, Sirius swiftly entered the room and took a quick look around. He had been on his way and heard Hermione scream and just also heard a voice which sounded like Harry's he was worried and confused. His eyes landed on the bed and he laughed hysterically, falling over and rolling round on the floor. Harry looked shocked and embarrassed whilst Hermione looked confused and shocked. Harry was the first to recover, "Sirius, you look so much like a dog there you know" Harry said, laughing with Sirius. Hermione was looking from Harry to Sirius and back to Harry even more confused then before.

"Harry, when did you wake up?" Hermione inquired, her voice shaking slightly. Harry had no chance to reply as Sirius jumped on him, in his dog form though, and was licking his face.

"Eww, Sirius get off me," Harry pleaded as he then turned to Hermione, "Last night, Hermione. When I woke up you looked uncomfortable on the floor so I moved you, which was kind of hard," Harry paused realising that was the wrong thing to say, "I meant that my arms are stiff, that's all, not anything else, I promise," he said blushing madly. Sirius had got up and transformed back into his human form and looked smugly at Harry and whispered something in his ear. Hermione watched them intently they were both smiling and laughing together, she remembered how close Harry had been to losing Sirius and herself last year.

"_Harry, move!" Sirius bellowed as he saw the bolt of green light zooming towards Harry. Harry didn't hear this, but luckily he was pushed out of the way and on to the ground quickly. He looked up to see a green light fly over Sirius' head. It took Harry a while but he managed to sit up but Sirius himself was not getting up, this scared Harry until he heard a slight groan and Sirius saying, "You never listen... do you? I told you to move, but no-o-o-o, you didn't, so I have to tackle you down instead. If you wanted a fight, you could of told me earlier." Sirius grinned, he had a light hearted teasing tone, but there was a serious side to it. Harry looked over towards Hermione, she was fighting a Death Eater. Who, he couldn't identify as the Death Eater had his back to Harry. Harry then saw a flash of purple light and then watched Hermione slide down the wall to finish in a heap on the floor. "No!" Harry cried out, getting ready to run at the Death Eater he thought had killed Hermione only as he got up Sirius and Remus both held him back down._

She had seen half of it, but the rest she had seen from a memory in a Pensieve. Thinking back to how Harry had almost lost Sirius then how he thought that she'd died brought tears to her eyes, she allowed them to cascade down her cheeks to land on the Harry's hand. Harry looked around to see what was wrong. His eyes looked apologetic and concerned as they landed on her bloodshot and tired ones. Harry always blamed himself for something whether or not it was actually his fault or if he had nothing to do with the problem, somehow he found a way to make it come back down on him.

"Don't cry, Hermione," he whispered to her moving his hand to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I was just thinking about what happened at the ministry," she said through her slowing tears.

Harry just sat by her, stroked her hair and hummed to her before she fell to sleep. He then started talking to Sirius quietly, "What's been going on since I fell unconscious?" he asked.

"Not much," Sirius replied, he then paused before saying, "You still remember our chat don't you? What happened to your Gryffindor courage? How much longer will it take? Because I may have to tell her for you and that won't help your cause. You know, Harry?" looking cheeky, Sirius smirked.

Vernon was pleased with himself, he'd finally got rid of the 'freak', his pathetic sister-in-law's son, Harry Potter. Although the boy went to boarding school for most of the year, and was only home for the summer, he was pleased that he wasn't even coming home at all, anymore. He scoffed at the thought of the boy, "Hey Petunia, we got rid of your pathetic freak of a nephew!" Vernon said happily. Petunia looked mad for a second before she regained control.

"Vernon, can you grab me the phone book please?" Petunia asked, Petunia was a simple tall, thin woman, who was ordered about by her husband and this pleased Vernon a lot, that he had power over her.

"Of course honey," Vernon replied, leaning over to get the phone book, passing it to Petunia.

"Thank you Vernon," she said with a slight venomous tone that only Vernon didn't notice. After she had the book in her grip she swiftly left the room. She skimmed quickly through the book looking for one particular number, St. James Hospital's. She felt sick with how Vernon had acted, Lily had always been kind and caring to Vernon, Dudley, and herself, and she - Petunia had always given Harry a bit extra than Vernon had wanted her to. Yes, she had not given him much, which she was ashamed of, but Vernon would of attacked her like he did Harry if she had not of obeyed him.

"Hello... Yes... This is Petunia Dursley... I wish to arrange a visit to see Mr. Harry Potter... I know this isn't necessary, but I need him to know I'm coming, because I don't think he'd take kindly to me otherwise... Yes thank you... Goodbye." Petunia smiled to herself, she was going to leave Vernon, if it was the last thing she did. She didn't hate Lily, Harry, or James in fact she looked up to them, having the courage to keep running and fighting. For Lily, she would leave Vernon, and if Harry wished, she would take proper care of him. Petunia ran upstairs after she hung up and quickly packed her things. She called one of the Aurors who had been there at the time of the incident to pick her up, and then called the police for them to arrest Vernon. She then ran to Dudley's room and got him to pack everything he could and would need.

"Where are we going mum?" Dudley asked, "Is dad coming to?"

"No, were going somewhere, and I've called someone to pick us up and take us to the hospital first. Were going to see Harry," she replied, hoping he would not run into Vernon and tell him. She added, "You can't tell your father, Dudley," after he finished packing, they waited for a few minutes until the Auror known as Tonks turned up. They told her that they were going to leave as soon as the police arrived, so she knew that Vernon would go down. It took hours for the police to finally arrive. Dudley had got bored and started to play on his video games.

"Come on Petunia, Dudley, lets go," Tonks said, and with that, she grabbed there arms and disapparated them both from the house.

Thanks for reading

R & R

Twilightbbe11

A/N – Petunia is nice as is Draco

A/N Harry, Hermione and Ron are about to begin there 6th year


	5. Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep

**A Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That...Time!**

_**Previously In Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That....Time!**_

They waited for a few minutes until the Auror known as Tonks turned up. They told her that they were going to leave as soon as the police arrived, so she knew that Vernon would go down. It took hours for the police to finally arrive. Dudley had got bored and started to play on his video games.

"Come on Petunia, Dudley, lets go," Tonks said, and with that, she grabbed there arms and disapparated them both from the house.

**Chapter Five – Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep **

Dudley walked through the hospital's park silently, it had been a week since he and his mum left his dad and they had spent basically every day up at the hospital 'making it up to Harry' as his mum called it. He just thought that she saw a fit doctor that she was now interested in. He was confused, although he knew he was not the brightest crayon in the box and was not that helpful, he just wanted his mum to be safe, so he kept quiet. "What-t-t-t is up-p with me-e?" he moaned, then sighed. Ever since his cousin had saved him form the Dementors, he felt proud, well... a bit prouder of his cousin, he'd felt gratitude and a lot of it, if it wasn't for Harry he'd be as good as dead. He was torn from his thoughts, "Dudley, Dudley. Where are you, Dudley?" his mum cried out. Ever since leaving dad, well Vernon, she was on the edge and paranoid over anything. It was starting to bug him

"I'm here mum," he shouted back, his voice sounded horribly like he had been crying. Had he? His hand went up to touch his cheek, he could feel the wetness there, where the tears had left tracks down his cheeks. Quickly, he wiped the tears away. No one needed to know - no one, not even his mum – that he could cry. He trudged along back to his mother, thinking about when Harry had first seen them.

_Dudley and Petunia entered the hospital room, belonging to a Mr. Harry Potter for an amount of time. As they reached the door, they saw a silhouette of a girl clutching at Harry as they slept, so they both crept into the room being careful not to wake the two sleeping people – who looked like they were lovers. Looking to the side of the bed, sitting on a chair looking intently at Petunia and Dudley was Sirius Black; Petunia remembered him, but of course, Dudley did not know him, and it seemed that Sirius hadn't bothered remembering Petunia. She sighed, daring herself to take a glance at Harry; she was disgusted, even though he was under his quilt. He had no top on, although his front was covered by a girl whose name she did not know, she could see his back, it was covered in slashes that were just healing. It made her sick "Oh dear god, what have I let happen?" she paused and whispered looking up to the sky, "I am so sorry, Lily. I will make this up to you, I promise." She looked over at the sleeping Harry and what she supposed was his sleeping girlfriend in his arms, it reminded her of when she would find her sister and James in the living room after having falling asleep in a film. It looked like Sirius had heard her because he looked over after she had said Lily's name and he stated in a hard cruel tone and if she was honest with herself she hadn't expected anything else. "So, your Petunia..." he had obviously cut himself off from saying a very crude remark._

"_...Yes I am...and you are Sirius, James' best friend," she stated back only in a soft, kind tone, it was unusual to hear Petunia being so kind, especially to the Wizarding people. Sirius looked surprised and completely shocked at her. _

"_You're being nice?" he asked. He looked over at the sleeping couple that was Harry and Hermione, "You know, those two may be smart, but boy are they both stupid when it comes to feelings," he said with a small mischievous smile. The small smile scared Petunia a bit, he always had that look whenever he and James were going to prank someone, and that someone was usually Petunia._

"_Yes I am being nice, I am capable of feelings. But what do you mean about them? So they're not going out?" she paused also acquiring a mischievous smile, "Yet..." Dudley was now extremely confused and was getting very annoyed at the random banter his Mum and the guy, Sirius, were having, "What the hell is going on?" he screamed, bringing his mums and Sirius' attention to him but also unfortunately he woke up Harry and Harry's friend, who just happened to be a girl. Harry rubbed away at his eyes, "What the hell...Dudley..." he paused looking round "Petunia?..." he asked wondering why on earth they were there. _

"_Harry...I'm sorry" Petunia said softly then continued on to say, "Vernon is being held in the Police station. We need you to testify against him," she snarled when she said 'him', "Because Vernon cant get away with this" Petunia finished. Hermione just looked extremely confused at it all. _

Dudley was still not on very good terms with his cousin, but he was trying to make it up to him. He slowly walked back up to Harry's Hospital room but stopped at the door as he heard Harry, Hermione and Sirius talking only it sounded like Sirius was teasing them, like always.

"Harry, you love-e-e her, you want to-o-o kiss her," Sirius sang, Dudley then heard a giant '_slap_' and Sirius following up with, "Wha'cha do that for, Harry?"

"For teasing Hermione and me," a smug Harry replied. That was when Dudley thought it was best to enter the room.

"Hi Harry..." he said quietly.

"Hey Dudley," Harry replied back, trying not to say something horrible to him as his cousin was showing signs of being nice to him. Dudley heard Sirius say to him, "Shall we get some lunch?" with a look that said, 'lets leave them two alone; wink-wink, nudge-nudge, say-no-more, know'wha'I'mean-know'wha'I'mean?', when Sirius looked at Dudley he started laughing so much that he had to make a grab at the door frame to stop himself falling over – Sirius had a big red hand print on his cheek, from where Harry had obviously slapped him. He walked out of the room a embarrassed Sirius in tow.

"I'll get you back, for that one Harry – watch out!" Sirius said with a grin.

"So Dudley, wha'cha want to do when you grow up?" Sirius asked randomly.

Harry looked at Hermione's sleeping frame. Soon after Sirius and Dudley had left, Harry had persuaded her to go back to sleep. Harry decided he was an idiot for not realizing two years ago how beautiful she had grown to be and how loyal she was to him; she had always been they for him. In 3rd year she gave Harry's Firebolt to Professor McGonagall because she didn't want him hurt, but he just shunned her for it, pushed to the side, ignored her, and for that he still felt horrible. Just like when Ron had not spoken to him when the Goblet of Fire had called his name out - she was the only one who believed him. Then last year she had warned him about his 'vision' being fake, but no, he didn't listen yet she still stood by him and fought with him. She had changed so much from the bushy haired first year; her hair was not bushy, but now but a series of ringlet curls. Her teeth had been sorted out and were now the right size – although Harry didn't really notice the change, even with buck teeth she had still looked pretty. She was developing a nice figure and she was still the brightest witch he knew. He depended on her so much yet she never complained. He took her for granted, again she never complained. As cheesy as it may of sounded, she was his angel, his reason for living on to find a way to defeat Voldemort. He started to hum a familiar Muggle tune, then he started softly singing it to Hermione as the lyrics seemed to fit – although she was asleep, she heard:

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. 

He only needed her to keep his heart safe for him; if he died fighting he, wanted to only see Hermione. One of her curls had fallen into her closed eyes he moved it away gently then he kissed her forehead and fell to sleep. It was hours later and Sirius, Petunia and Dudley had gone back to Grimmauld Place before Harry and Hermione both awoke. When Harry saw she was still in his arms he smiled, she seemed to of become quite comfortable in his arms recently, that sent a hopeful thought to his mind, _Maybe she will like me back – no, love me back_. He sighed then turned his head to face Hermione's and pulled her face closer to his.

"Please never, ever leave me, Hermione. I need you more than I ever realized before. If you wish to though, I won't stop you." He paused, thinking about what to say next, it had escaped his notice that he was crying. He was so embarrassed at trying to word his feelings that he didn't care anymore, "Hermione I don't know how to put this, so I'm just going to come right out with it. Hermione, I love you. I always have, I just never realized it. If you don't love me back, then-" he was cut off by Hermione pulling his head close enough for there lips to touch - for them to kiss. At that point in time, Sirius was just walking in.

"WOAH!" He started laughing, "Harry, I though you wouldn't be man enough to tell her - that I was going to have to tell her, but damn-n-n-n, I can't. I wanted to tease you more on that." He paused smiling very, very, evilly, "I'm just going to have to tease the BOTH of you!" he said, basically cackling like a old hag and putting emphasis on 'both'. But Harry and Hermione were too wrapped up in there own world to even bother looking. Harry started kissing Hermione again this time and it turned into a bit of a make-out session. Sirius was standing there watching them wondering if they even realized he was there. So he thought he'd embarrass them a bit, so he walked out to find a nurse. When he returned with a nurse, who happened to be a strict mean old nurse, it was 10 minutes later and they were still kissing.

"Harry! Hermione! Stop that now!" the nurse shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, nurse..." Harry paused looking at the nurse's badge. It wasn't a nurse badge it said, "Watch her Harry, its Tonks." Harry got up and started poking at Sirius who was now laughing hysterically, "You...you...you...pranked us? Why?" he asked.

"You two were a bit caught up to notice me, so I thought you might like to see Tonks again," Sirius replied innocently. This really got on Harry's nerves, and before he could stop himself, he slapped Sirius again, who looked extremely shocked at being slapped... yet again as he'd only just got Harry back for the first slap, "Ah, thanks Harry - another reason to prank you," he said only he looked completely ridiculous he had one purple cheek and one red cheek.

Thanks for Reading

R & R

Twilightbbe11

A/N – i forgot to say that Sirius is free, when i said that he was alive


	6. Oh Oh Oh Sexy What?

**A Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That...Time!**

_**Previously In Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That....Time!**_

"Hermione I don't know how to put this, so I'm just going to come right out with it. Hermione, I love you. I always have, I just never realized it. If you don't love me back, then-" he was cut off by Hermione pulling his head close enough for there lips to touch - for them to kiss. At that point in time, Sirius was just walking in.

"You two were a bit caught up to notice me, so I thought you might like to see Tonks again," Sirius replied innocently. This really got on Harry's nerves, and before he could stop himself, he slapped Sirius again, who looked extremely shocked at being slapped... yet again as he'd only just got Harry back for the first slap, "Ah, thanks Harry - another reason to prank you," he said only he looked completely ridiculous he had one purple cheek and one red cheek.

**Chapter Six – Oh Oh Oh Sexy.... What?**

Ron was pacing around his room, glancing at the muggle radio alarm clock that Harry had got him, he still had not got to grips with the whole system. Ron was quite pleased with his muggle appliances; he had a radio alarm clock – courtesy of Harry, an iPod – courtesy of Hermione, and a CD player and camera – courtesy of his dad, all had been charmed to work around magic. Trying to calm his nerves, he put his iPod in the docking station which played the music out loud for him (he was amazed at how this could work), according to Harry, he had a peculiar taste in muggle music but being Ron, he thought it was normal. As he flicked through the list of songs he found one of his favourite songs, "Oh, Oh, Oh, Sexy Vampire" by Fright Ranger. He had not yet played his music out loud, so he was trying it to see what it was like.

_I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
I left my garlic at home  
It's so dumb but it's so fun  
To wander 'round the city alone_

I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?

Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do.

Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two  
And maybe for a disco break here  
We'll party all night until the sun comes up  
You could say I'm raising the stakes.

I'm runnin', fallin' down  
Chase me all around this town  
And now you've finally got me  
What am I to do?

Sexy vampire,  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
So do what you want to do

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do. 

There was one problem though, he had the music up at full blast, and his mum came running upstairs.

"Oh, Oh, Oh Sexy...WHAT?.... RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, What on earth are you listening to?" Molly Weasley cried out. Ron winced, the music was beginning to hurt his ears, but his mum shouting topped it off. He jumped down off his bed which he had been air-guitaring to the music on and turned the music down so it was at a reasonable volume.

"Umm...Nothing," he said pathetically. His mothers face turned purple – a far imatation of Vernon Dursley, as she began to shout again "Nothing? Nothing?! It didn't sound like nothing to me! Ronald you have a lot to answer for!" she clipped him on the ear then grabbed him and dragged him down the stairs.

As Ron saw his father, he saw his father's face looking in awe at something, "Dad... Whats up?"

"Nothing's up, Ron. I just wondered where the music came from that's all. It wasn't the Sonorus Charm or any magic? I do wonder what it was," his father looked confused, but still in awe. Ron had no chance to answer as his mum shouted out. "Well, Ronald here has been playing his stupid music on his new iPod duckling station at full volume," Molly said.

"It's a D-O-C-K-I-N-G station, mum!" he exclaimed "And I didn't realize it was at full blast! Anyway when can we visit Harry? Hermione will be there. Mum, please?" Ron asked. He could not wait to see Hermione again. He knew Harry liked Hermione, he knew Harry was going to tell her and he wanted to...tease them. He was not mean, he did know that Ginny would do ANYTHING to get Harry and he would have to warn Harry and Hermione. He knew of Ginny's plans and would do anything to help his best friend(s). He learned from his mistake about the Triwizard Tournament thing and he was going to make it up to Harry. He put his iPod, camera, and a spare set of clothes in his bag and left the Burrow with his dad.

Hermione sighed, she had heard what Sirius had said and to be honest she was worried. Sirius was one of, if not the best, prankster she had ever seen. "_Another reason to prank you_."She only remembered snippets of what Sirius had said, and to know that she and Harry were together...it still sounded weird to her. Sirius insisted on staying to 'keep an eye on them', or more like: 'Wait till there asleep and prank them'.

She looked over to see Harry's eyes staring directly into hers – they sparked with the love they showed – she loved his emerald green eyes. She knew that her parents would be missing her, but all she wanted was to see Harry and no one else. A Snowy white owl flew in between Harry and Hermione just as they both leaned into kiss.

"Argghh! Hedwig! You don't have to listen to Sirius, you know?" Harry said to his familiar, Hedwig, obviously annoyed that Sirius – even though not there – was still watching over them. "I'm so-o-o getting him back for this," Harry declared. After Hedwig was sure that they wouldn't kiss (Hermione was sure that that bird was an animagus), Hedwig dropped off the magical news paper – The Prophet. Harry picked it up, looked at the front cover and gasped as he dropped it. Hermione picked up the Prophet, now concerned, and she started reading it out loud.

"_It has been reported that late last night, Voldemort's Death Eaters have attacked a Muggle Village. Many were left injured or dead. Two bodies have already been identified as Mrs and Mr Granger. More detail on Page 5_,"Hermione was now crying, the tears ran freely down her cheeks and on to the paper, smudging the ink. Harry pulled Hermione closer and stroked her back and rocked her as she cried, soothingly humming to her. Soon after she finished crying, she fell asleep. Harry felt sorry that she had not been able to see her parents one last time. She must of felt worse about her parents death in contrast to his – she had known then for fifteen years, been able to have loved them for fifteen years, but he had had one year which he could not remember at all, at least she had memories.

As Ron arrived in London, he picked up the prophet and read the front cover and felt sick and sorry for Hermione, he had not noticed where he was walking until he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry...Luna?" Ron said, looking down at the beautiful lady on the ground. She had long, dirty-blonde hair and silver-grey eyes, he had not realized that Luna was so beautiful. On the outside she seemed a bit... well... looney. But after you got to know her she was really nice and loyal.

"Hey Ronald," she said back in her usual dreamy tone. She always, always insisted on calling him Ronald.

"Hey...I'm going to visit Harry. You want to come?" he asked politley, his father surprised to see Ron being so nice and not at all rude.

"Sure. I do wish to see whether the nargles are still clouding his feelings for Hermione...and vice versa," she replied. He did not even enquire what a nargle was as he probably would not get what it was even after she explained it.


	7. Allstars

**A Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That...Time!**

**A/N Which You Rather DM/GW (Good/Bad Ginny) Or LV(TMR)/GW (Bad Ginny)? **

_**Previously In Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That....Time!**_

"Oh sorry...Luna?" Ron said, looking down at the beautiful lady on the ground. She had long, dirty-blonde hair and silver-grey eyes, he had not realized that Luna was so beautiful. On the outside she seemed a bit... well... looney. But after you got to know her she was really nice and loyal.

"Hey Ronald," she said back in her usual dreamy tone. She always, always insisted on calling him Ronald.

"Hey...I'm going to visit Harry. You want to come?" he asked politely, his father surprised to see Ron being so nice and not at all rude.

"Sure. I do wish to see whether the nargles are still clouding his feelings for Hermione...and vice versa," she replied. He did not even enquire what a nargle was as he probably would not get what it was even after she explained it.

**Chapter Seven – Allstars **

Ron and Luna walked to St. James Hospital, chatting excitedly. Ron was explaining to her about Ginny's plan and Luna was trying to explain all the 'fascinating' creatures no-one ever saw. For once, Ron didn't see the girl he called _Looney_ Lovegood, he saw Luna Lovegood; the only girl who he didn't think he was a pig... well except for Hermione, but Ron still thought that she was disgusted by him most of the time – which in turn saddened Ron, so he tried harder to be a better person.

"Ron, you see crumple horned snorcacks are very precious creatures. They're going extinct, so me and my daddy are going to Sweden to see if we can capture a few... for educational purposes!" she said excitedly. Ron just nodded. After a few minutes more of their chatting, they arrived at the hospital and made their way up to Harry's room. When they got to the door they heard laughing and busy chatter, then they heard music. It had been turned on and both Luna and Ron were now intrigued, so they opened the door to find Harry and Hermione laughing and singing along to a muggle song on the radio.

"_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold_

Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold"

As soon as they were finished Hermione started tickling Harry, who burst out in a fit of laughter. Soon, Hermione was straddled across Harry's chest, from where Ron and Luna where sitting they could see Harry was enjoying it a little too much. Harry pouted and looked away pretending to be mad, but Harry could not even stay truly mad at her for more than a second. _Damn he's completely in love with Hermione_, Ron thought. Then a mischievous thought came into Ron's mind. The song had reminded him of himself and Luna, it seemed to match.

"Harry," Hermione said, not noticing the guests they had. Well... neither did Harry. "You know you love me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes and making puppy dog faces at Harry, which he could not resist.

"F-i-n-e" he answered. He leaned up to Hermione, intent on kissing her; that was when Ron thought it would be good to introduce his and Luna's presence in the room.

"HARRY!" he screamed, Harry and Hermione both jumped up and looked around with blushed cheeks as they saw the pair standing in the door. This made Ron crack up with laughter, "Yo-u-r f-ace-s w-er-e so com-i-ca-l" he laughed out. Luna looked at Harry and Hermione and then to Ron and smiled. "Hello..."

"Hey," Harry and Hermione simultaneously replied. Looking at what Ron and Luna had not noticed – their interlocked hands. "Ron can you grab me a magazine?" Harry asked, knowing he'd grab it with his right hand which was currently holding Luna's. Harry muttered under his breath, "Why does everyone interrupt me and Hermione when we're about to kiss?" Ron moved his arm to find Luna's went with his, Ron's face went bright red as he let go of Luna's hand. It felt strange, the lack of contact. It was then that Ron Weasley knew he no longer felt anything for Hermione, but had moved his unrequited love on to Luna, a smile broke on his face, _Finally a bit of happiness for me... and something Harry can never have. Well... hopefully,_ he thought. He then went on to the serious topic he had came to discuss with Harry..._**His Sister! **_How could his sister even think of doing that to Harry? Ron's best friend and Hermione – Harry's girlfriend. But Hermione was still his friend.

Ginny Weasley sat scowling in the Burrow. Her idiot brother was probably, right now, ruining everything for her. Even more so than the slut Hermione had done. A tear rolled down her cheek, why could it not be her? Ginny Weasley for years had wished to be Harry's girlfriend, yet last year, Cho was in the way. As soon as she was out of the picture, Harry had moved to Hermione. Why had she stuck up for Hermione that day in the hospital? Was it because it was true? Was it because she was surrounded by people who could ponce on her if she told everyone what she really thought? She did not know. She got her dark cloak on, stepped out of the house, and got on the Knight Bus to go to the hospital. All people saw of her was a hand carrying two vials. As she turned the corner to St. James, a shooting pain ran threw her. She fell to the ground, screaming, wishing the pain to go away. She gasped when she saw that Lord Voldemort was standing before her. She had been wishing to see him so often, she could get rid of Hermione. She smiled.

"Well hello little Ginny," he said, smiling at her. He had read her thoughts, and at the moment, she was exactly what he needed.

"Yes, my lord," she said excitedly looking at his feet. He held out his hand for her to grab it, helping her up and then the pain stopped. She was amazed, yet she had a sinking feeling that when she got into this, she would never get out. She pushed the feeling away as he started to apparate them both away.

A/N – i dont think hermiones actually a slut you know :)

A/N – Hmm Ya'll Know That Im Thinking Of LV(TMR)/GW pairing but im leaving it up to you :)

R & R

Twilightbbe11


	8. Mistakes are Made and Paid For!

**A Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That...Time!**

_**Previously In Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That....Time!**_

She gasped when she saw that Lord Voldemort was standing before her. She had been wishing to see him so often, she could get rid of Hermione. She smiled.

"Well hello little Ginny," he said, smiling at her. He had read her thoughts, and at the moment, she was exactly what he needed.

"Yes, my lord," she said excitedly looking at his feet. He held out his hand for her to grab it, helping her up and then the pain stopped. She was amazed, yet she had a sinking feeling that when she got into this, she would never get out. She pushed the feeling away as he started to apparate them both away.

**Chapter Eight – Mistakes are Made and Paid For!**

Hermione was still shocked and upset at her parents abrupt death, but having Harry by her side made her life so much easier. She was completely and utterly in love with him and yet she was scared, scared Harry would not make it through to the end of his 7th year at Hogwarts. But she had faith and hope in him. Harry had a power that the dark lord knows not, Hermione wondered what it was. She sighed, knowing it was hopeless, Harry would have to fight Voldemort. _I wish I could go back and change this all so that Harry wouldn't have to. _Wishing was no use now as it would not help herself or Harry.

Ginny's feet landed on the smooth concrete of Riddle manor. She looked around and was marvelled at the size of the manor. Voldemort grabbed her hand and pulled her off quickly, making her stumble but it did not matter. As soon as they were alone, "Get close to Harry and his mud-blood girlfriend then bring them before me," he said. His harsh tone made her flinch for a slight second, then she regained herself and walked out of the room nodding. _What have i got myself into? _Ginny thought, knowing as much as she disliked Hermione she could ruin everything that Dumbledore has worked for, yet as she thought about it she did not care, all she wanted was for the Mud-blood slut to die. Ginny cackled evilly, forgetting that her idiotic brother had probably messed everything up. Her hate for Hermione reminded her of a song by Kelly Clarkson - Never Again, she used to love to dance round her room singing it.

"_I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me_

I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words?

I never read your letter  
'Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all okay

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way

She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute

Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way

They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way

They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again"

When she sang it, it reminded her of her home, and how grateful she was to be here and not there, and of course it reminded her of Harry and Hermione. She quickly walked from the Manor to a safe spot to call the Knight Bus, she waited for a minute or so until it came she hopped on her black hood up and passed Stan Shunpike the money. Her stomach twisted as the bus swung round corners at a high speed. As soon as her stop was in sight she got up and asked the bus river to stop there, she needed to hide her cloak. Her eyes fell to the hospital, how she despised it – the tall ugly building. She walked to the front desk and asked if she could see Harry, the lovely unsuspecting receptionist said yes and she walked upstairs wand in hand - Ready.

"Mione" Harry was cut off.

"Mione... you have a nickname for me? You know I don't really let people shorten my name..." Hermione paused. "But I will make you an exception," she said smiling at the thought of Harry.

"Okay Mione, as I was saying: What to do about Ginny..." Harry said not knowing Ginny was listening in to their conversation.

"Harry... I don't know." Hermione paused but then muttered something inaudible. Ginny could not hear another word. _Great-t-t-t. Shes put up a silencing spell on the room, now I won't know what they're going to do... about ME!_ she thought angrily. When she walked in the room, Harry and Hermione both quickly stopped talking and looked warily at her.

"Hey, you two," she said sporting a fake smile on her face.

"Hello..." they both replied coolly. After that there was silence until Hermione broke it, "What exactly are you trying to prove Ginny?" she asked, knowing Ginny was up to something. This was when Ginny pulled her wand out and shouted at Hermione, "AVADA KEDARVA!" Only the curse never hit the target she meant it to. Harry had jumped up quickly in front of Hermione and had taken the curse's impact. Seeing it was Harry she had hit, Ginny swiftly left the room, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall, leaving a hysterical Hermione behind.

"Why?! Why?! Why?!" Hermione chanted through her tears, she was holding Harry's body, which was slowly going cold. Sirius soon showed up as he had been called by the Order to investigate. The order knew a Killing Curse had been fired and they wanted to know who was dead and who had killed him/her. Sirius walked into the room, the magic of the curse was still in the air. Looking around, he saw a hysterical Hermione cradling Harry in her arms tears where flooding from her eyes, she looked up to see Sirius. "Why-y hi-i-m, Sirius? W-why?" She paused, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I never got to tell him that I love him." She paused again, realizing she had just admitted what she had known for along time, "He told me he'd never leave me. He lied. Why? Ginerva has ruined EVERYTHING!" she cried angrily while getting up. She started to run, but Sirius stopped her and she asked him again, "Why me? My Parents, Harry, they're DEAD! I'll never get to see them again!" she wept. Sirius was too shocked to do anything, Harry was dead and he was going to have to tell the order. Calmly, he asked Hermione what happened and she explained it all to him, how Harry had jumped up to save her and how it was Ginerva Weasley. _Well Molly is not going to be happy to hear this. But Harry... Harry, my godson, James' son is dead. I have failed James and Lily, I said I'd protect him... but here he is, lying cold on the floor,_ Sirius thought. The realism of it all beginning to hit him, and that was when the tears started in his eyes.

"Hermione... you know he'll always be here," Sirius said, pointing to where Hermione's heart was.

"But I want _him_, I'd give up everything for him, Sirius. I don't know how to go on..." Hermione said, still weeping, only now she was leaning on Sirius who was trying to comfort her and himself.

"Shhh... I know. I want him back too, Hermione," Sirius cooed.

"He called me 'Mione'... only just before he died. No one has ever made me a nickname that I liked... but he did," she said. After that Sirius just let her weep until she fell asleep, he set her down on Harry's old bed. Walking out he went to fire-call the Order.

"Dumbledore, I have the worst news."

"What is it?" an anxious and frightened Albus Dumbledore asked. He could see tears in Sirius' eyes, _It had to be bad, the guy never cries,_ Dumbledore thought, preparing himself. "Well, Harry's... Harry's Dead, Dumbledore. I saw his body and Hermione – poor girl – has literally exhausted herself crying over him. I've never seen her so upset, but what's worse is that it was Ginny who killed him. She was trying to kill Hermione but Harry jumped in front of her and was hit by the curse instead," Sirius finished the tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. Dumbledore was also crying, something he rarely did – or rarely let anyone see any way –_ Harry's dead, _he thought trying to get to grips with it.

"Okay Sirius, I will tell the Order of this. Thank you for your help, now go help Hermione and grieve over your loss like we all will," Dumbledore said his voice rough from his crying but he still sounded kind.

Sirius then ended the call and walked back upstairs, thinking about what had happened.

Thanks for reading

R&R

Twilightbbe11

A/N – this is not the end, cant say anymore with out giving it away but its not the end


	9. Without Him

**A Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That...Time!**

_**Previously In Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That....Time!**_

"What is it?" an anxious and frightened Albus Dumbledore asked. He could see tears in Sirius' eyes, _It had to be bad, the guy never cries,_ Dumbledore thought, preparing himself. "Well, Harry's... Harry's Dead, Dumbledore. I saw his body and Hermione – poor girl – has literally exhausted herself crying over him. I've never seen her so upset, but what's worse is that it was Ginny who killed him. She was trying to kill Hermione but Harry jumped in front of her and was hit by the curse instead," Sirius finished the tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. Dumbledore was also crying, something he rarely did – or rarely let anyone see any way –_ Harry's dead, _he thought trying to get to grips with it.

"Okay Sirius, I will tell the Order of this. Thank you for your help, now go help Hermione and grieve over your loss like we all will," Dumbledore said his voice rough from his crying but he still sounded kind.

Sirius then ended the call and walked back upstairs, thinking about what had happened.

**Chapter Nine – Without Him**

Hermione was blank ever since Harry's death. She had put up a wall to stop any one getting close to her; for her mind was in a black abyss, nothing within it – there was nothing. She had lost the one person who meant everything to her: Harry. Her mind sieved through the last days trying to pick out good memories of Harry, but the bad memories made her cry. It was useless, she felt useless. For once in her life, she was out of her depth. Harry was the one thing she had wanted, she got him, and now she had lost him; not to another girl, but to death. She remembered back to when he informed her of his feelings.

"_Please never, ever leave me, Hermione. I need you more than I ever realized before. If you wish to though, I won't stop you." He paused, thinking about what to say next, it had escaped his notice that he was crying. He was so embarrassed at trying to word his feelings that he didn't care anymore, "Hermione I don't know how to put this, so I'm just going to come right out with it. Hermione, I love you. I always have, I just never realized it. If you don't love me back, then-" he was cut off by Hermione pulling his head close enough for there lips to touch - for them to kiss. At that point in time, Sirius was just walking in. _

She had loved him back. Yet he left her – she knew it wasn't by choice, it was to save her from death. The thing that baffled her was that Harry had died and not come back. Did not come back like Dumbledore had said – so Harry was not a horcrux. That means there was either another horcrux in a different object or Voldemort did not make one at all. It did not explain one thing: why was Harry's scar there?

Ginny sat down, shaking. She had killed the boy-who-lived. She wondered _Will the dark lord be mad or happy that I, Ginerva Weasley, have killed Harry Potter, argh that sounds so bad! _Tears rolled down her cheeks, Harry had loved Hermione so much that he died for her. Would he have done that for her? She doubted it. She was beginning to think that Harry and Hermione might be bonded, but that theory went out the window after Harry's death, as Hermione would have died too. Ginny took baby steps to the door, she was still physically and mentally shaking – unstable... dangerous – she dare not look Voldemort in the eye.

"My dear Ginny, although I am disappointed that I did not get the chance to kill Potter, I am glad he is gone. Know that I think you have proven yourself enough. I think you should take my mark," he said his eyes gleaming evilly. Ginny was too scared to say 'no' – or say anything at all. She nodded, still not looking up – terrified that he would be angry with her for being scared. Ironic she was scared of him yet she was in awe with him, she was stuck between two – no – three choices: To remain dark, to return to the light, or to be well almost grey... in between. _I will never be accepted as light so that narrows my choices down, _she thought.

"I will think about it my lord," she said before making a swift exit. Now she knew she couldn't return home, her family would be horrified with her, and what if Hermione was there? _What have I done?! _ She went to a muggle cafe where they had music playing loudly; so no one would think of paying attention to her. As she arrived the song that was on caught her mind, as it reflected what she felt.

_I found a picture of you, o-o-oh_

_You had hijacked my world at night_

_To a place in the past we've been passed out of, o-o-oh_

_No we're back in the fight_

_We're back on the train, yeah_

_O-oh, back on the chain gang_

_Circumstance beyond our control, o-o-oh_

_The phone, TV and the news of the world_

_Got in the house like a pigeon from Hell, o-o-oh_

_Threw sand in our eyes and descended like flies_

_And put us back on the train, yeah_

_O-oh, back on the chain gang_

_The powers that be_

_That force us to live like we do_

_Bring me to my knees_

_When I see what they've done to you_

_Well, I'll die as I stand here today_

_Knowing that deep in my heart_

_They'll fall to ruin one day_

_For making us part _

_I found a picture of you, o-o-oh_

_Those were the happiest days of my life_

_Like a break in the battle was your part, o-o-oh_

_In the wretched life of a lonely heart_

_Now I'm back on the train, yeah_

_O-oh, back on the chain gang_

She decided to pay one last visit to her family before she chose which way she would go. After arriving at the Burrow she walked to the window and saw the whole family – including Percy in tears. She ran knowing they would never accept her again; she made her choice. She would take her lords mark and hopefully, one day, would meet her family again. She sighed, _As if they're going to want me again, I killed their saviour. The one who was supposed to kill the dark lord, and what made it worse, for me, was that I didn't even mean to. I was trying to kill his love._

Hermione still sat there, pondering on thoughts of Harry, letting the tears fall. She would remember him, the good things anyway. It hurt for her to think that she had lost her parents and her lover in a matter of days. 'Why?' her she kept asking herself, Sirius had learned that he was not going to get a answer out of her so he left her alone. She knew it was hard on him too, but she just did not want to talk. She knew he'd go find someone to talk to. A thought ran through her mind as she remembered, just before Harry had died.

_Harry had a power that the dark lord knows not, Hermione wondered what it was. She sighed, knowing it was hopeless, Harry would have to fight Voldemort. "I wish I could go back and change this all so that Harry wouldn't have to". Wishing was no use now as it would not help herself or Harry. _

She could go back and change it but she would need a time turner, _It's useless all the time turners, we destroyed,_ She pondered over and over again on how she could change the past with out a time turner.

Harry was in a room. It was dark, his body was still. He knew he was not in heaven or hell because he could see a red light below him and a golden light above him, the golden light was getting closer as if a figure was walking closer. When the light got close enough he could see that it was two angels. One looked like him only with hazel eyes, yet the other had his emerald eyes and fiery red hair. He knew two people who fit these descriptions, "Mum, Dad?!" he asked shocked. Tears came to his eyes, he had two good memories of seeing his parents, but both were not in physical form. The first was in the Mirror of Erised, the second was from Priori Incantatum when both his and Voldemort's wands had made a fine golden line between them, this was different though.

"Yes, my dear Harry, we have looked over you for many years and we were ecstatic that we could go down and see you that one time. Now, we aren't here for a reunion," Lily Evans Potter, who Harry knew better as Mum, paused "You see, we are here to give you a second chance at life. You will have all of this life's memories to prepare yourself," although Harry was going back to Hermione, he was unhappy, he wanted to be with his parents.

"You'll see us sooner than you think, son," his dad said as if he was reading his mind.

"Bye dad... bye mum... I love you both," he said tearfully. He then choosing to go back and replay his life again.

Thanks for Reading

R&R

Twilightbbe11


	10. Second Chances

A Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That...Time!

_**Previously In Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That....Time!**_

Harry was in a room. It was dark, his body was still. He knew he was not in heaven or hell because he could see a red light below him and a golden light above him, the golden light was getting closer as if a figure was walking closer. When the light got close enough he could see that it was two angels. One looked like him only with hazel eyes, yet the other had his emerald eyes and fiery red hair. He knew two people who fit these descriptions, "Mum, Dad?!" he asked shocked. Tears came to his eyes, he had two good memories of seeing his parents, but both were not in physical form. The first was in the Mirror of Erised, the second was from Priori Incantatum when both his and Voldemort's wands had made a fine golden line between them, this was different though.

"Yes, my dear Harry, we have looked over you for many years and we were ecstatic that we could go down and see you that one time. Now, we aren't here for a reunion," Lily Evans Potter, who Harry knew better as Mum, paused "You see, we are here to give you a second chance at life. You will have all of this life's memories to prepare yourself," although Harry was going back to Hermione, he was unhappy, he wanted to be with his parents.

**Chapter Ten – Second Chances **

Harry looked around, he was alive, but the problem was that he was only a baby! Now he realised what his parents had meant:

"_You'll see us sooner than you think, son," his dad said as if he was reading his mind._

"_Bye dad... bye mum... I love you both," he said tearfully._

He had gone back and basically been reborn, then it hit him he could change what had happened and hopefully meet Hermione quicker, but first thing's first, he would save James and Lily.

But how? _Think think think. Come on-n-n! There must be a way. I could fight Voldemort when he comes... but no! I'm a BABY now! What would Hermione do? _he thought, frantic.

A figure was in the doorway all the time, and Harry did not realise that he had been pacing around in his cot. The man shouted out for Lily! "Lily! Come quick, Harry's walking! ...But we didn't teach him..." his father sounded confused.

_Oh Shit! _Harry thought; pacing was not the best thing to do. Harry heard footsteps running up the stairs, _Best turn into baby mode. _"Mama? Dada?" Harry said in a small, baby like voice although he had no knowledge of being a baby. Lily and James both looked equally shocked and happy at once. _Oh not again this isn't going so well how to be a baby... a__rgh__! _It was then when it hit him that he would just leave a note in the night, warning them to take Sirius, Remus, and themselves into hiding and that Dumbledore would be a great pain in the bollocks! The rest of the day went pretty quick, with Lily and James becoming even more surprised when their son was talking quite normally – not saying to much, but not sounding like a baby. Harry was walking around the house and riding his toy broom stick from Sirius around the house, doing loops and such like a pro. Harry laughed at the memory of his parents watching him, his mother's concern and his dads excitement.

_Harry was racing round on his broom, chasing the terrified looking cat around the house doing loops and dives everywhere, making sure the cat had to think fast. Lily came in just as Harry was about to pull up from a dive, "Harry!!!" She screamed believing the worst, but when Harry pulled up in time, she called for James to come and see, knowing he would be amazed. She whispered in his ear, "Harry when your father comes in, you will do that again and then fly to him," she said and giggled a bit. She may not have been a marauder, but she still liked a laugh and was going to take a picture of James' face when he saw Harry could pull off a stunt he could not. James came running in, "What? What's wrong? Is Harry... WHAT?!" James said in awe; Lily laughed. Of course, James looked like a goldfish. Lily pulled out a muggle camera and quickly took a picture, the flash brought James back to the world of the living... so to speak, "Wha-wha-what the hell? ...So I guess he really is my son then." he said to Lily cheekily._

"_James!" Lily scolded, Harry enjoyed watching their playful banter, it reminded of Him and Hermione._

Hours passed and Harry climbed out of his cot, with some difficulty. The cot was extremely hard to get out of, as he was so small as a child; the trouble would be getting back in. He rushed down the stairs as quickly as his stumpy legs would carry him, he reached up into the draw where the pens and paper where kept, which again was hard due to him being small. Quickly hew wrote, in the neatest he could – this was again difficult for his baby hands – and wrote:

"_Lily, James and Harry (although I know Harry cannot read)_

_I have bad news for you. Peter Pettigrew will betray you and Sirius will be sent to prison for 'betraying the Potters' after James and Lily die at Voldemort's hands, Harry will survive with only a scar (in the shape of a lightning bolt) and be sent to Petunia and Vernon Dursley who will beat him. Oh! Yes! Harry has to meet a beautiful young girl named Hermione Granger. She is almost a year older than him, her parents are dentists by the names of Maria and Noel Granger – Lily, she LOVES books a lot and likes to study. Anyway, Voldemort will send Bellatrix and a few other death eaters to 'kill' the Longbottoms as well. Only Frank and Alice are tortured to the brink of insanity and will have to go to St. Mungo's, and Neville will go to live with his Grandmother. Take Sirius, Remus into hiding with yourselves, Dumbledore will try and Manipulate them into getting Harry into the Muggle world, as he has plans for him. Also, I suggest getting your Invisibility Cloak back from him... In fact take everyone mentioned into hiding that way, none of this should happen. I'm sure you have the perfect place to take them and yourselves_

_HJP _

_P.S. Please try to save Grace Lovegood née Augustine. She accidentally kills herself when trying out a spell she creates. Luna (her daughter) would be nine years old._"

Harry signed it off and raced back upstairs as it was almost dawn and got back into his crib as quickly as possible. As his head hit the pillow, he fell to sleep thinking about what he had done, he could save so many people, so many innocent lives.

Harry was woken up to his mothers concerned face. "Lily, who could have written this? Who has the initials HJP?" his father asked confused. Harry laughed, bringing the attention to him, _Oops, _he thought, still in a funny mood.

"Harry James Potter!" his parents said at the same time.

"But he's only a baby! How could he write, or even know that?!" his mum said, now extremely confused.

"Oh well. Who ever it is, we will thank them when we find them. Now lets do what this person says and get Harry's dog-father; the furry lil' problem, Remus, and everyone else... including the Lovegoods. First thing's first, find this Hermione girl... sounds kind of like you, Lily," James said. The last bit earned him a slap, but it was a light hearted slap.

"I'll go check the records for a Hermione Granger... parents are dentists... Maria and Noel Granger," Lily said, walking away with Harry in her arms. She grabbed a large book from the Potter library and looked through it. She flipped to the 'G' section and started looking through. Soon, Harry saw them, and he pointed to their names. Lily looked, and sure enough, there was 'Maria Crystal', 'Noel Edward', and 'Hermione Jean Granger', but next to Hermione's name was 'Harry James Potter', the only name next to someone's would be their married partner... or bond mate. Harry was confused, as he had no idea what this meant.

"James! Come here. We found her." Lily called, and sure enough James appeared beside her.

"What the f-"

"Not in front of Harry, James!" she scolded, shaking her head. "But look here, seems our Harry has a bond ma-a" she pointed out but was cut off by James shouting over her.

"WHAT?! He's only eight months old..."

"Mate" Lily finished then continued "The bond link doesn't wait. As soon as Harry was born, I'm sure Hermione would have felt the bong starting, James its really simple!" Lily said exasperated. Her tone reminded Harry of his past life, when Hermione would tell him and Ron off. _Ginny ruined it all, yet she helped me,_ Harry thought, sadly remembering all the fun times he had with Hermione and Ron.

"_Ron, I'm so-o-o gonna get you!" a blue Hermione shouted after a very hysterical Ron._

_  
"Come on, Hermione, I'll change you back to normal." Harry paused, then whispered, "Then we'll get him back." He smirked at Ron, who had no idea what was coming._

"_Harry, come on-n-n. We'll be late. Don't make me come up there and get your lazy butt down here!" Hermione shouted up the boys staircase, making Harry jump out of bed. _

_Those where the days..._ he thought.


	11. Saving People

**A Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That...Time!**

_**Previously In Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That....Time!**_

"WHAT?! He's only eight months old..."

"Mate" Lily finished then continued "The bond link doesn't wait. As soon as Harry was born, I'm sure Hermione would have felt the bong starting, James its really simple!" Lily said exasperated. Her tone reminded Harry of his past life, when Hermione would tell him and Ron off. _Ginny ruined it all, yet she helped me,_ Harry thought, sadly remembering all the fun times he had with Hermione and Ron.

"_Ron, I'm so-o-o gonna get you!" a blue Hermione shouted after a very hysterical Ron._

_  
"Come on, Hermione, I'll change you back to normal." Harry paused, then whispered, "Then we'll get him back." He smirked at Ron, who had no idea what was coming._

"_Harry, come on-n-n. We'll be late. Don't make me come up there and get your lazy butt down here!" Hermione shouted up the boys staircase, making Harry jump out of bed. _

_Those where the days..._ he thought.

**Chapter Eleven – Saving People**

Harry looked solemnly out of his bedroom window, it was no fun being a baby. He knew that soon he and his parents (it felt weird to think they were alive) were going to go looking for the people HE wished to save. The day was the 31st of September, he had overheard his parents talking about leaving on the 1st of October to give them enough time to find everyone.

"_James, we have to leave on the first, so that we have time!" his mother protested _

"_Why not on the 15th that's halfway through October leaving us what two weeks. Its enough time!" His father argued back_

"_NO! James, you don't get it! What if we get caught, or what if we can't find someone? We need the time!" his mother shouted, she hoped that James had the point by now. _

"_Fine!" his father said sulking, knowing he would never win – he never had._

Harry waited and waited, getting more and more bored. He couldn't sleep, soon he was to see his true love; it was keeping him up, the anticipation of it all, he grabbed the teddy sitting in the corner of the cot and began to talk to it randomly.

"You know... I miss her, Terrance." he said, he named the teddy something extremely random, but hey – it worked. "I can't wait to see her, but I'm terrified. What if Voldemort finds us before we find everyone, all hope would be lost!" he sighed, putting the teddy down. That hadn't worked, he still felt sick with nerves and anticipation. Footsteps thudded softly on the landing, Harry went silent _Oh, shit! _he thought, thinking the worst. The light turned on and he had to rub his eyes getting used to the brightness of it.

"Come on Harry, were leaving nice and early today," his mother cooed. He looked round to the clock and saw the time, 4:05. He groaned, he was tired. "I know sweetie, its not nice getting up this early," she said sweetly picking him up and magically packing all his stuff, then making it the size of a match box, and she left the room with him on her hip. When he looked around, he saw his father carry two suitcases filled with what he thought was magically reduced in size furniture, clothes, etc. His mother opened one of the cases and slipped Harry's own match box size suitcase in it, then she closed it again and magically locked both of them. As the trio walked (Harry carried on his mother hip) down the stairs, he saw all the furniture was gone, all the ornaments were gone. They walked to the front door and Harry turned to see his mother waving her wand, then everything appeared where it should have been, _Illusion Spell_, Harry thought.

Lily and James hugged each other and then with a flash they had apparated, landing somewhere in Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry could see the wonky building that the Weasleys lived in, he felt bad for them, they had only just enough money to live on. "Ron" he whispered not meaning to say it, he was thinking aloud. His mother turned her head and thought of something.

"James, why don't we hide the Weasleys as well? I think it would be best to move everyone we can away from the wizarding world for a while. What do you think?" she asked, for once asking his opinion, James was shocked.

"Um, sure... it's a great idea but won't that make it too obvious?" James asked back.

"Oh... yeah... I didn't think of that," she said, saddened. She loved the Weasleys and would not want them being hurt.

"Honey, they'll be fine" James said, seeing that his wife was upset, Harry on looked the scene and smiled, his mother and father where very much in love, now he had everything he could need... except Hermione – she still wasn't here, but he had a family, a loving family – a actual living family!

"Okay, sure now come on!" Lily said exasperated she just wanted to leave and get everyone soon, the thought of her great friend Grace Lovegood, "NOW James! We're leaving. Grab your broom or whatever and lets get going!" Lily shouted, the tension and stress starting to get to her, James knew he was not going to win, so he rushed out of the door. _Great they're fighting_,he thought, and sighed. His sigh brought his parents back to reality. The trio walked down the forsaken road, it was about four o'clock in the morning it was quiet – too quiet. When they got to a quiet secluded corner, James took Lily in his arms – Lily was balancing Harry in her arms as well – and apparated the three to Ottery St. Catchpole, they could see the burrow in the distance, but if you looked closely behind it you could see the outline of Luna's house, so that's who were going to get first! Well not Luna, she isn't born yet! Harry sighed, he missed his friends a lot, the fun they had but he couldn't change what had happened, and he didn't know if he would have changed it. He also didn't know if his friends would be different this time round.

R&R

Twilightbbe11


	12. The Lovegoods

**A Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That...Time!**

_**Previously In Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That....Time!**_

"Honey, they'll be fine" James said, seeing that his wife was upset, Harry on looked the scene and smiled, his mother and father where very much in love, now he had everything he could need... except Hermione – she still wasn't here, but he had a family, a loving family – a actual living family!

"Okay, sure now come on!" Lily said exasperated she just wanted to leave and get everyone soon, the thought of her great friend Grace Lovegood, "NOW James! We're leaving. Grab your broom or whatever and lets get going!" Lily shouted, the tension and stress starting to get to her, James knew he was not going to win, so he rushed out of the door. _Great they're fighting_,he thought, and sighed. His sigh brought his parents back to reality. The trio walked down the forsaken road, it was about four o'clock in the morning it was quiet – too quiet. When they got to a quiet secluded corner, James took Lily in his arms – Lily was balancing Harry in her arms as well – and apparated the three to Ottery St. Catchpole, they could see the burrow in the distance, but if you looked closely behind it you could see the outline of Luna's house, so that's who were going to get first! Well not Luna, she isn't born yet! Harry sighed, he missed his friends a lot, the fun they had but he couldn't change what had happened, and he didn't know if he would have changed it. He also didn't know if his friends would be different this time round.

**Chapter Twelve – The Lovegoods**

Harry watched as his dad walked up to the Lovegood's door, knocking on it. After a minute or two, the door opened to an eccentric Xenophilius Lovegood;behind him was who Harry assumed to be Luna's mother, Grace. "Hello Xenophilius, we've come with rather bad news of the the future," James said in a serious tone. Xenophilius just looked at him and smiled dreamily; Harry smiled too, Xenophilius reminded him so much of Luna's dreamy expression. He looked to Grace Lovegood, she was pretty; she had long, flowing, blond hair which ended at her back and bright, baby-blue eyes. On the other hand, Xenophilius had shoulder length, golden brown hair and dark-grey eyes. Harry could see where Luna had gotten her looks. Harry had known Luna was pretty, but yes – Hermione was always beautiful and more radiant to him; Harry sighed wishing to see Hermione's face again... that would have to wait. Harry looked at the cheerful banter his mum and Grace Lovegood had fallen into, it was so relaxed and easy. Suddenly Grace's shoulder went stiff and she looked more serious.

"You're really serious?" she asked. Lily nodded. Grace started again, "I can't have children and here your saying that I'm going to have a little baby girl called Luna. When she's nine, I will be experimenting with a spell, in front of her and I accidentally kill myself" she said shocked and completely not believing a word of it.

"Look, you can see the note we got if you want," Lily said tiredly, she didn't like arguing, except with James because then it was fun to see his reactions. Lily had brought the note, just in case and James, being James, had said she was stupid to do so and that she wouldn't need it, but Lily just took it anyway, disregarding her husband. Grace looked at her like she was completely stupid, then nodded. Lily kneeled down and opened her handbag, pulling out the note. Grace read it over, still not wanting to believe, but in her eyes the recognition was starting to show. Grace sighed and passed the note to her husband, who was telling an amused James about Crumple-Horned Snorcacks. Xenophilius took one glance and believed it; he didn't want to, but he knew it wasn't a fake note. He was always one to believe in the mythical and fantastical stuff anyway. Grace decided to leave for a while, for what Harry presumed was to pack the bags. Soon after she left, a silence fell over the room, not a comfortable one; everybody looked from one to the other studying each other.

"So..." James said trying to break the frustrating silence. Harry wanted to shout out but he couldn't, it would look weird if he did.

"So... how long have you known?" Xenophilius asked calmly. Looking from Lily to James for answers.

"Uh, we have known since September, I think," Lily replied in a whisper, the whole thing was starting to get to her. Harry looked at his mum with a small smile. He didn't want her to be upset; he smiled brightly when he saw her smile back. Harry thought back to when he was a baby in his previous life, he could slightly remember that smile it was after she had finished putting him to bed that October night.

His musing was stopped when Grace Lovegood walked back in the room, she had a sad smile on her face _She must of realised that she can have a child after all, I guess she's upset that she has to leave her home the place she had grown to love, _Harry thought. "Come on Lily, James, Phil. Let's go," Grace said mustering the bravest look she could. They started to leave, James picked up the Potters luggage and Xenophilius (who Grace nicknamed Phil) picked up the Lovegoods luggage. Taking one last look at their house, they left. James taking Grace and Xenophilius back while Lily took herself and Harry back, to one of the unused Potter houses that hardly anyone knew of. Harry didn't really want to go there just yet, he wanted to get Sirius, Remus, Hermione and the Longbottoms first, but he knew that they had to go 'home' first before doing any more 'rescues'.

Lily looked around to see if there was anyone there who might try follow them. James, Grace and Xenophilius had already gone. Seeing that no-one was there she quickly apparated concentrating on not splinching anyone. Harry didn't particularly like the feel of apparition, it was worse than going via floo; when landing in the floo system he wasn't particularly graceful. The two of them wondered around the well kept manor, it was clean though it had been empty for the last couple of decades; as far as Harry knew, it had been empty anyway until they met up with James, Xenophilius and Grace, then suddenly a small house elf appeared in front of the three _Of course the house elves! Why didn't I think of it before! _Harry thought to himself. The house elf bowed in front of them, "Finally a Potter to order the Potter elves around, I am Dillius Potter – head house elf," the house elf said while its nose almost touched the floor. Harry thought it was bloody hysterical and started to laugh at the house elf, he crawled like a baby across the floor and tapped the back of its head, laughing more and more. _I'm starting to get the hang of this baby stuff_ he thought. He looked at Xenophilius and Grace walking around the room smiling. It was much bigger than their house before. James walked round the corner and grabbed a camera. Setting it up, he quickly gathered with Lily and Harry to take a picture.


	13. Settling In

**A Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That...Time!**

A/N – Sorry for the wait :)

_**Previously In Twist Of Fate...No Scratch That...Time!**_

The house elf bowed in front of them, "Finally a Potter to order the Potter elves around, I am Dillius Potter – head house elf," the house elf said while its nose almost touched the floor. Harry thought it was bloody hysterical and started to laugh at the house elf, he crawled like a baby across the floor and tapped the back of its head, laughing more and more. _I'm starting to get the hang of this baby stuff_ he thought. He looked at Xenophilius and Grace walking around the room smiling. It was much bigger than their house before. James walked round the corner and grabbed a camera. Setting it up, he quickly gathered with Lily and Harry to take a picture.

**Chapter Thirteen – Settling In **

Harry smiled an angelic smile, as the camera, which was taking a picture of James and Lily holding Harry clicked, telling the trio that the photo had been taken. Harry smiled as he saw it; James passed the picture to Lily, they looked like a normal happy family. They walked around to find Xenophilius and Grace, happily observing their new room.

"I take it you like the house" James said smiling, happily.

Grace looked at James like he was mad, "That is an understatement. I love this house!" she said happily. Grace and Xenophilius then left again to find the kitchen whilst mumbling about moving being a very hungry process. Harry giggled and wished he could call out about the house elf being able to bring them food, but being a baby, he couldn't. Sighing in content, Harry wiggled about in his mothers arms, hoping to be put down; he was glad that his mother sensed this and did let him down. As he crawled over to the house elf again and sat there staring at it, he laughed and crawled around; this baby lark was fun, but it was tiring, he wanted everything to go by quicker.

Harry watched as Lily and James set up a crib for him, and then went to making the bed. He smiled and listened as his dad went on about pranking someone, while his mother told him off. He was going to get what he wanted this time around, not what Molly Weasley, or Dumbledore wanted, he was glad that James had persuaded Lily not to get the Weasleys. He was fine with Fred & George, but didn't really know about the others. He wasn't sure about Ron, but Ginny had hurt them a lot. He sighed and smiled angelically up to his mother.

James had walked out of the room, and crept along the hallway, he had a jar of pink paint in on hand, and a wand in his other, creeping into Xenophilius and Grace's room, he moved to Xenophilius and painted a stripe along his face, and down his arms, then cast a spell so it wouldn't come off, he painted random stripes into his hair as well, taking a picture he ran out the room, holding his hand to his mouth to stop himself laughing, he washed his hands removing any paint residue and got into bed, smiling from the prank.

The next morning an angered scream was heard.

"JAMES!" Xenophilius came storming in. The pink actually quite suited his hair, which caused Harry to laugh. He continued to smirk as an angry Xenophilius walked up and shook the still sleeping James, he could sleep though a lot. Lily was up and sniggering quietly, James looked up extremely confused as to why his sleep was disturbed.

"Oh, that" he grumbled, then realized what he had said, "I didn't do anything." He turned over, trying to have a few extra minutes sleep.

Dillius Potter, quickly appeared in the Potter's bedroom, "Is anything wrong?" he asked, and sighed as it appeared Harry wanted a hug, being a baby, he was the right size to give the little creatures a hug, Grace and Lily both 'awwed' and Xeno and James smiled at it. Xenophilius had temporarily forgotten about the pink, that was until he saw himself in another mirror "James!" he snapped, causing James to take off in a sprint. Harry laughed at the sight of his father being chased around the room by the eccentric Xenophillius. Harry laughed and held onto the house elf so that he wouldn't topple over. It all ended when Lily, managed to freeze James by screaming out "_Petrificus Totalus" _Lily was glad that she had hit James not Xenophilius, she cast "_Wingardium Leviosa_"and lifted him off the floor, refusing to let him down. She obviously undid the first curse so he could speak, but still wouldn't put him down until he reversed every charm he had put on Xenophilius. When the pink paint didn't come off, Lily looked at him and he backed up, he now had his feet on the floor.

"It's paint, not a spell" he said, terrified of the looks Lily was giving him. Lily shook her head and sighed, muttering about stupid, childish behaviour.

Harry looked out the window, he missed Hermione deeply, and he could hear his parents talking about who to get next, they were discussing it right next to him, each time they said a name except Hermione's, he would go into a tantrum. He had enough of waiting, it was time to see her again. Sighing, he crawled around, thinking of her, he wondered what she'd look like as a child. He bet she was cute. He smiled and clapped as his mother finally said that it would be best to fetch Hermione next, then go on to the Longbottoms without Harry, that was good enough for Harry. He started to sway happily and clapped, whilst managing to get out "Yay, yay, yay" his parents smiled at him.

"I don't want to risk it" Harry heard his mother say, loudly from the halls.

"But, he would want to go, you mean we just get up and go fetch Hermione with out him" he heard his father say, in a shocked tone.

"But it will be safer" his mother's stressed and concerned voice floated to him, he sighed sadly and sat down in the crib. He started to click his little baby fingers and thought long and hard, "_What am I supposed to do, let them go, or go with them... I don't KNOW!_"_, _Harry thought angrily, smashing his hands against the cot sides, that got his parents attention, and they came running in. He smiled at them and the worry on their faces quickly vanished.

"Oh, Harry you frightened us," his mother murmured picking him up and hugging his small body against hers. He smiled, he hadn't known what this had felt like in his other life, and he felt like he'd been robbed of his parents love. He sighed contentedly and let his mother rock him in her arms. Harry gasped and clapped as a worn out Sirius, and Remus apparated into the room.

"Hey couldn't let you guys have a party with out me," Sirius said cheekily, and went to give James a manly hug. Harry laughed a little, his little baby laugh. This caught Sirius' and Remus' attention, they both moved over to Harry and started to tickle him, he laughed a lot, but soon Lily took him off of the two other Marauders' giving them evil stares.

Harry yawned, as Lily put him back in his crib, he quickly fell to sleep, with his hands under his face, the adults 'awwed' at him, then left him to sleep. When he awoke, he realised that it wasn't Lily or James waking him up, so he panicked, thinking it was all a dream, but was comforted by the sight of a young Remus.

"Shh, its okay Harry" Remus cooed, "Your parents left early this morning to get Hermione and her family, they did want to take you, but they felt it best to leave you in mine and – well, not so much Sirius' – Sirius' sensible hands," he leaned closer, "We all know that Sirius can be a little silly sometimes don't we?"

Harry laughed at this comment, then looked up to see Sirius behind Remus, he tapped Remus' shoulder and then raised his wand, and cast a spell that turned Remus' face bright blue, Harry laughed and pointed his stubby little fingers to a mirror, for Remus to see. Soon the sound of Sirius' laughter and Remus' anger was heard around the house, so Grace decided to come up and see to Harry's breakfast. As Grace carried Harry down stairs, she asked Sirius and Remus, who had stopped fighting, why they where there and how they had found out, Remus answered first.

"Well, we were going to check on little Harry. When they weren't at their old house, we looked the first place we thought of, and it turned out to be here" he said, Remus knew James and Lily well, he didn't know James as well as Sirius, but knew Lily better than Sirius, "It was the place I thought Lily, would think of hiding in, so we apparated here. You really need some wards up" he said simply.

Grace looked at him, then handed Harry to Sirius, "I'll be right back, I know just the person to do the Wards" she said apparating away.


End file.
